Monster Buster Club
Monster Buster Club is a French/Canadian children's science fiction television series by the French-based company Marathon Production and the Canadian animation studio Image Entertainment Corporation. The show debuted on June 2, 2008, on Jetix in Europe, June 9, 2008, in the United States and in Asia on May 3, 2008 It Debut on YTV in Canada. This show is about three twelve-year-olds, helped by an alien girl named Cathy, who are all charged with saving their town from alien invasions. With her grandfather, they reform a secret organization that was founded centuries ago called the Monster Buster Club, often abbreviated to MBC. The goal of the MBC is to locate alien criminals seeking refuge in Single Town, capture them, and send them to galactic authorities. 'Characters' *Sam O'Hara (Samantha) (Voiced by Anna Cummer) – Samantha, known by her friends as Sam, a 12–13 year old girl and is the level-head member of the group with an often serious disposition. She has dark hair tied in buns and hazel eyes. While officially the MBC has no leader, she'll often be the member to construct battle strategies and procedures for the group. She, at times, can be bossy. While she possesses great natural leadership skills, she'll often put MBC first instead of having fun. She sometimes is the shoot first and ask questions later type. Her suit color is yellow. *Danny Jackson (Daniel) (Voiced by Matt Hill) – Danny is a 12–13 year old boy and a nice guy at heart. He's good at sports, has brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow. He can get a little overconfident at times. He has an adamant crush on his schoolmate, Wendy. He has an erratic sense of humor and enjoys cracking jokes even in the most dangerous situations. He has his own self-proclaimed nickname: "The Danny" and refers to himself as such whenever he's performing a task. His suit color is red. *Chris Lang (Christopher) (Voiced by Michael Yarmush) – Chris is the 12–13 year-old tech-guy of the group. He has indigo blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is very smart, with a knack for gadgets. He'll often stay back in the clubhouse and supply intelligence reports while the rest of the group is out on a mission. His suit color is blue. *Cathy Smith (Voiced by Andrea Libman) – Cathy appears to be a bubbly, 12–13 year-old girl on Earth, but she is actually a 250-year old3 (or 700 Rapzodian year-old teenager) alien from the planet Rapzodia. She came to Earth with her grandfather, Mr. Smith, to start the Monster Buster Club (MBC). She is constantly surprised at how different Earth is from Rapzodia. She has many alien abilities, like the ability to stretch, slight telekinesis, and others. She is the most optimistic of the MBC. Her suit color is pink. In her human form, she has blond hair and blue eyes. Her Rapzodian form is shown to be a humanoid, white alien with scattered pink spots, with four tentacles for arms, and four tentacles for legs, as well as tentacles on her head, (like hair), and a long, furry-looking tail4 Compared to humans, Rhapsodians are extremely long-lived. *'Mr. Hugo Smith' (Voiced by Rick Jones) – Mr. Smith is Cathy's aloof grandfather and came with her to Earth. Like Cathy, he is a Rhapsodian, but rarely displays any supernatural powers and his alien form has the appearance of a mollusk. He'll sometimes aid the MBC from the clubhouse, but often he won't be involved in their missions at all. Mr. Smith loves working in his garden and playing cards with his plants. *'John' (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – John is Chris's little brother. He sometimes takes over for Chris at the clubhouse when Chris is on a mission or busy. He really wants to be in the MBC but he is too young. 'Other Characters' *'Wendy Walters' (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – Danny's crush who is the snobby, popular valley girl at the school which the MBC attend and often makes fun of them. She also uses Danny to do things for her, which is seen in "Dog Daze" where she asks him to watch her dog Matise. She is known for gossiping and tries anything to get a good scoop. (This is shown in the episode "Bubbleheads" when she follows Cathy to Mark's house because she thinks Cathy's working on another story.) *'Mr. Fusster' – The MBC's science teacher who thinks aliens don't exist. This upsets Cathy who knows that aliens exist and often argues with him. This gets her in trouble (shown in the episode "The Trouble with Troublemaking", when Cathy gets angry and pushes all his books off his desk getting her a detention). Recent events, though, show that he may know more about aliens than he lets on, and may even be one. *'Principal Rollins' (Voiced by Sonja Ball)- The gang's principal who thinks the students are soldiers and often uses terms like "Company halt!" and "About face!". She sometimes gets in the way of the MBC's missions this is shown in the episode "Monster Beaters" when she forces every student to join a school club (leaving the MBC little time to investigate). She has shown in various episodes an affection for Mr. Smith. It is also suggested she used to be a spy, and believes Cathy is one too. 'Gallery' Sam mbc.png|Sam O'Hara (Samantha) From: Monster Buster Club Danny mbc.png|Danny Jackson (Daniel) From: Monster Buster Club Chris mbc.png|Chris Lang (Christopher) From: Monster Buster Club Cathy mbc.png|Cathy Smith From: Monster Buster Club 'Episodes' Main article: List of Monster Buster Club episodes Category:TV Series